Will You Be My Valentine?
by AnimeObsessedGirl
Summary: 5 tries. 4 interruptions. 3 days. 2 people. 1 Valentine. RyoSaku Valentine Day Fic!


**_5 tries. 4 interruptions. 3 days. 2 people. 1 Valentine. RyoSaku Valentine Day Fic!_**

**A/N: I published it before 12:00! In time, haha (EST)… Pardon any grammatical errors, I had to rush against the clock. Without any further ado:**

* * *

_Wednesday, February 12, 2014 / Seishun Gakuen, Second Year Classroom / 2:45 PM_

Ding, dong. Ding, dong.

"Class is ended. Stand, bow, dismissed!"

Noisy clatters began collecting as students rose up from the chairs. They turned to each other as they walked out of the classroom gossiping and enjoying each other's company.

Ryuzaki Sakuno was assembling her binders into her school bag when she felt a tap on her desk. Expecting Tomoka to begin a strident sequence, she looked up with a cheery smile on her face to see a stoic expression on her beloved Ice Prince's face. Wait…

"R-r-r-Ryoma-kun?!" she exclaimed. She gazed upon his taller figure, a warm tint spreading on her face. He remained stagnant until Sakuno's questioning and embarrassed face finally prodded him on.

"Ryuzaki… I want to tell you that—" "Ne, ne, Ryoma-_sama_! What are you and Sakuno doing?"

Sakuno and Tomoka then watched Ryoma recede into the hallway as soon as the fangirl appeared.

* * *

_Wednesday, February 12, 2014 / Seishun Gakuen,Unisex Tennis Club Regulars Changing Room / 5:00 PM_

Laughter rang all over the tennis courts as a certain vice-captain was bent over his legs. He and the not-so-straight faced Kaidoh watched as Ryoma's hand was loosely held on a frilly pink piece, topped off with ribbons around the waist band.

"Na, Echizen, I thought you'd get curious, but not _that _curious! Well, yet…!"

Guffawing, Momoshiro clutched his stomach as he began rolling on the floor feeling buoyant at the sight of Echizen and girl's lingerie. Kaidoh eventually let loose as he, too, began smirking at his flustered kouhai.

"Momo-senpai! I-it's not like that, this _thing _was in my shelf!" Ryoma fought back. His brotherly senpai then relented as he put his arm around the cat-eyed regular.

"Yare, yare… if it's not yours, then who's the lucky girl that gets the honor to have her panties christened by the Prince?"

The second-year's face was slowly but surely transitioning from a tan to a bright, sunburnt red. It turned slightly darker when he heard the door slammed open and an auburn haired girl ran in with a dark-haired tennis player.

"Kiriha-senpai, I think I left my underwear… here."

Sakuno paused between her sentence as she saw where her missing undergarment had gone. Momo looked from Ryoma to Sakuno, noticing the mortified atmosphere between the two. Sakuno, absolutely humiliated, quickly grabbed her underwear and, with her Kiriha-senpai at her heels, ran out of the club room.

Kaidoh, who had cleverly hid his presence behind some old tennis equipment, watched his kouhai's gaping face and desperate, outreached hand.

* * *

_Thursday, February 13, 2014 / Tokyo -Hino Road, on the way to Seishun Gakuen / 7:58 AM_

"You're kidding! Wah, Sakuno, I want to have been _there_!"

Sakuno held her phone at a far distance from her ear as Tomoka's screeches emitted through cyberspace. She sighed as she looked wistfully up into the sky. Just earlier she had told her best friend what had happened the evening before, and now she slightly regretted saying anything. Why didn't she think before she spoke?

"M-maa maa, Tomo-chan, i-it wasn't that big of a d-deal," Sakuno stuttered out, lying to herself and her friend. Hearing an exhale over the phone, she knew she had been successful with her convincing as she and Tomoka exchanged their goodbyes.

"Ja, Sakuno," Tomoka said. "See you in class!"

Beep, beep.

Sakuno closed her phone as an unemotional disturbed her second of serenity.

"Oi… Ryuzaki…"

She jumped in sheer astonishment as the person she wanted to see the least suddenly appeared. Unbeknownst to her, Ryoma too was feeling a bit queasy himself. Clearing his throat, he started to speak.

"About yesterday, I—" "Iie, Ryoma-kun, d-daijobu!" Sakuno quickly cut in. Not wanting to discuss the topic further, she hastened her pace as her cheeks once again flamed with discomfiture. Ryoma observed her actions bemusedly as he let her go, not having the chance to tell her a certain phrase that would surely make her face even more red. Smirking at the thought, he put his hands behind his head as he followed her pacing figure along the road to school.

* * *

_Thursday, February 13, 2014 / Seishun Gakuen Rooftop / 12:25 PM_

After class, Ryoma had asked a pigtailed girl to meet him in his favorite lunch spot so he could discuss something with her. She had seemingly been reluctant to comply, but the tennis player ignored it as blatant shyness.

_It's been 20 minutes since lunch started… Mada mada, Wobbly Hips, _he thought in his mind. Soon after, the mentioned arrived at the conceded destination, panting hard as a small drop of perspiration rolled down the side of her smooth face.

"Ano, gomenasai Ryoma-kun! I had a duty to attend to after class, really I did," she let out. He inwardly smiled at the girl's candor before beginning to speak.

"Ryuzaki, I've been thinking about something. But first, tell me what the date is tomorrow," Ryoma said nonchalantly.

Sakuno blinked in confusion as she racked her brain for the answer he demanded. "I think… the 14th of February? Doushita, Ryoma-kun?"

Mentally sweat-dropping at her denseness, he closed his eyes prior to uttering his answer.

"I want you to be my… my…"

"Excuse me, Ryoma-kun? Gomene, I cannot hear you," the auburn girl said.

"I want you to be my _**honk **_friend."

Sakuno first had a look of surprise until a smile plastered itself upon her face. She looked at him with a twinge of hurt as she let out a fake laugh. "Friends? I'm surprised… and am with gratefulness. Arigato," she rushed out. Commencing a quick bow, she then left to exit hurriedly with one thought in her head: _so she hadn't already been Ryoma's friend?_

The tennis prodigy sighed at another failed attempt, silently cursing all of the vehicles in Japan.

* * *

_Friday, February 14, 2014 aka Valentine's Day / Ryuzaki Residence / 7:40 AM_

"Ohayo, Obaa-chan," a sleepy Sakuno muttered. Her loose waves were let down as she came into the kitchen clad in her Seigaku uniform.

The elderly woman smiled at her sweet granddaughter, placing a bowl of rice in front of the girl. "Eat, up, Sakuno – I'll be leaving right now. Damn principal, thinks he can pull me early on a holiday for a teacher work day? Well he'll definitely be a teacher with much work once I'm through with him today," the tennis coach ranted. Sakuno, who was used to her grandmother's common outbursts, quietly ate her food in a calm manner as she watched the older lady leave the room.

"Be a good girl, Sa-chan! See you in a while."

After the door slammed shut, Sakuno's lively smile was soon replaced with a disappointing frown while she reminisced on the disastrous events that had occurred in the past couple days. "Mou, Ryoma-kun, why do you have to be so…"

"I'm so what?" a cocky voice replied. The owner of the voice walked from behind the wall separating the kitchen and the family room. Taking a seat in front of the blushing girl, he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Ryuzaki. What am I? To you?" he questioned. Sakuno flushed as she struggled to come up with an appeasing answer to Ryoma's question. Before she could say anything, he impetuously said the first thing on his mind.

"Be my valentine. All week, I've tried to tell you, so I need an answer now. Yes, no, tell me!"

* * *

_Friday, February 14, 2014 aka Valentine's Day / Seishun Gakuen / 8:00 AM_

Excited, flabbergasted, angry, and jovial whispers were swapped between Seigaku students as Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno walked with intertwined hands through the entrance gates.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! R&R, onegaishimasu!**

**~AnimeObsessedGirl~**


End file.
